Returning Home
by Lyndia
Summary: sequel to Love Found. Kurama is returning back to Makai.


Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi , Shonen Jump weekly , Fuji Television , Studio Pierrot ... etc. But not mine.  
This fic contains Homosexual relationship. Kurama and Hiei. Don't fire at me if you don't like  
them together. There is no truth in the stories. They are all imaginary characters.  
Please comment on the story. Whether you liked it or not.  
Enjoy

Returning Home

The sun was up and the birds were chirping happily, reflecting happiness. As was Kurama's mood. It was only two days ago when he told Hiei he loved him and Shiori his youko's heritage. And both of his loved ones didn't reject him and just for that, he was delighted. Next to him, Hiei growl."Ohayo Koibito!" Kurama greeted the fire demon.

Hiei slowly sat up and faced Kurama , leaned forward and kissed Kurama ."Ohayo Fox."

"Any plans for today?" Hiei looked up at Kurama and shrugged.

"Well... Why don't we go over to Genkai's? We could visit your sister?"

"Anything." Kurama got out of the bed and when to the bathroom. As he was washing up, there was a knock on the door.

"Hiei , could you get the door for me?" Hiei went and opened the door . "Kassan?"

"Ohayo Hiei."

Kurama came out of the bathroom and greeted his kassan . "Ohayo kassan."

"Ohayo Kurama. Any plans for the day?" Kurama was still not used to being called Kurama by Shiori but nevertheless.

"Hai. We were thinking of going over to Genkai bassan's. Anything things you need me to do before I go?"

"I was just thinking , since today is Sunday, and Hatanaka-san is at home,maybe we should sit down and talk to him about you two. Let him know about it."

"Do you think he will accept it?"

"I don't know, but he is bound to know about you two doesn't he?"

"Hai kassan . We will be down in a minute." With that, Shiori went out and closed the door behind her. Kurama turned to face Hiei.

"What do you think? Shall we go down now or prepare a speech first?"

"You know I am not cut out for talking. You do the talking."

"Okay, then are you ready?"

"If you are." Kurama then reached out to hold Hiei hands and then they walk down to the living room hand in hand. They sat infront of Shiori and Hatanaka.As for Shuuichi, he was out camping with his friends.

"You must be Hiei . Shiori was just talking about you." Both Kurama and Hiei looked at Shiori who smiled at them.

"Dear, from now on, Hiei will be a part of our family." Hatanaka looked at Shiori and smiled.

"Oh? You took him in as your god son?"

"Not really, but he will be half a son to me." Shiori smiled at Kurama and Hiei who blushed .

"Huh?"

"Well, They both pledge their love for each other and so I accepted Hiei as my son's mate."

"NANI! But they are both guys? Shiori are you insane?"

"I don't care . As long as they truly loved one another , why bother so much about their gender?"

"I mind. And no gays are allowed in my house . Shuuichi! You either leave this guy and promise never to see him again, or you leave this house and never step into here ever again."

"But..."

"No buts. I don't want him to influence my Shuuichi." Shiori looked at Kurama, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kurama... Gomen ."

"It's Ok ,Kassan." He then took Hiei's hand and went back to his room to pack. Hiei was looking at his fox.

"Fox ? Are you alright?"

"Hai. But Hiei, we should be leaving. I no longer belongs here."

"But your kassan?"

"Kassan... She has Hatanaka and Shuuichi here . She will be alright." After packing his stuffs, Kurama walked downstairs. He walked past Hatanaka who ignored him totally. Shiori went forward and hugged him when she saw him. Kurama patted his Kassan.

"Gomen Kassan, I can no longer stay with you and be a filial son to you. Since I can no longer stay here, I am moving home. Back to where I came from."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Hai. I promise that I'll visit. Or if you need me. Just send a message to either Yuusuke and Kuwabara or to Genkai bassan, they will know how to find me."

"I'll miss you both ." She looked at Kurama then at Hiei. Then she hugged both of them." Hiei , promise you take good care of Kurama for me. " Hiei looked at her and nodded .

"And Kassan , I'll need your help. Since I'm going back, I don't think I will be able to go to school anymore. Could you go with me to school on Monday to fill up the documents." Shiori nodded .With that , Kurama kissed his Kassan and went out the door with Hiei.

"Sayonara Kassan." He said one last time before he walked away without turning back. The journey to the temple was quiet. When they reached the temple, they were greeted by Yuusuke.

"YO ! What's with the bags? Are you two planning to elope?Hehe." Keiko bashed Yuusuke on the head.

"Yuusuke no baka." Kurama smiled .

"Iie Yuusuke , but your guess were closed."

"Huh ? " Both Yuusuke and Keiko looked at Kurama."What do you mean?" Then Kurama related the whole tale to them.

"So, that's what happened .Since I now no longer have a home in ningenkai , I will be returning to makai in a few days time. But during these few days, I will be staying here if Genkai allows me to?" Kurama turned to look at Genkai who came in  
amidst his story.

"Of course you can. You are always welcome here. Your room will always be here for you. If you plan to come back to  
ningenkai in the future you can stay here."

"Arigato Bassan."

"Then what about your Kassan?"

"I will come back to visit her when I can .I told her to look for you guys if she needs to find me."

"School?"

"I don't need certificates in Makai. Why bother about school?"

"Wow ! Can you imagine? Meiou High best student Minamino Shuuichi quitting school. "

"Yup ! That I am doing, no point staying in ningekai just to study , since I am going back to Makai. Might as well quit it."

"You don't really seem sad that Hatanaka didn't accept your relation with Hiei."

"His opinion doesn't affect me. I only cares about Kassan's opinion. She accepted us and that is all I need. Whether Hatanaka accept us is no big deal to me."

"So does this call for a celebration?" Everyone eyed Kuwabara.

"A celebration of what?"

"Kurama's returning home. What else? " Kurama looked at Kuwabara and then Hiei , then smiled.

"Hai ! To celebrate my returning home. Returning to freedom."

That day , they spent their time at the temple talking about old times, how they met, the missions they were on and stuffs. It was night when they finished. After dinner, they all went back to their respective homes. Kurama and Hiei went back to their rooms. Where the two laid on the bed cuddled together.

"Kurama... When we are back in Makai. Where will you be staying?" Kurama blinked at hiei.

"Of course with you where do you... Oh! Yomi." Kurama frowned. "How can I stay with you if I'm his heir?" Kurama pondered for a while. "I quit being his heir. Then I can be with you at Mukuro's?"

"You think he will allow you?"

"I don't know. We'll see when it comes ." With that, they snuggled closer together and doze off to sleep.

The next day. At Meiou High

"It's sad to see you leave Minamino, good luck in the future."

"Thank you sir."Kurama thanked the principal politely then went out the office with his kassan, went to his locker and removed his stuffs .As soon as they walked out of the school, many of Kurama's classmates was already waiting for him. Girls was wailing ,asking why did he have to quit school. He smiled politely but didn't reply them and then walked away . Leaving them wailing behind. Shiori followed behind. After they walked a distance, far away from the school, Hiei suddenly appeared next to Kurama.

"Hiei!" Shiori was startled by the sudden appearance .Kurama smiled at Hiei and took Hiei's hand.

"Thought you left ."

"Didn't just can't those ningens."

"Someone jealous." Teased Kurama.

"Baka kitsune." Shiori smiled at this. They both looked so right together. Kurama looked back when he noticed his Kassan was not following. He walked back to his Kassan .

"Daijobu?"

"Hai." Shiori looked at Kurama. " Just thinking of something..." She paused and then looked at both of them. "Can we take a photo together? As a family?" Kurama nodded and dragged Hiei along. They went to the nearby shopping center, found a photo studio and took the photo.

"Thank you , Madam. The photos will be ready in a week's time. Here's the invoice. Just bring this when you come to collect them." They walked out of the studio satisfied.

"I'll collect them and develop another copy for you." Shiori smiled "Are you two hungry?"

"I am . Are you Hiei?" Kurama looked at Hiei who nodded.

"Let's have lunch. There's a nice restaurant round the corner. " Shiori started walking and the two followed her. After the meal, they journeyed home. As they were reaching the house someone called from behind.

"Kassan! Niisan!" They turned around and saw Shuuichi. "Where did you go niisan? I didn't see you when I got back yesterday. Touchan said that you moved out .Why?" Shuuichi looked at Kurama.

"Touchan doesn't wants me in the house , so I left. "

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You will understand in time. Can I request a favour of you?

"Sure ! What is it?"

"Take care of Kassan for me when I am away Ok?"

"You don't have to ask. I will."

"And if anything happens, look for Yuusuke and Kuwabara. They will help ,if not, they will find me."

"Hai! Niisan." They continued their way home. When they reached Hatanaka residence, Shiori hugged Kurama and Hiei .Then released them.

"I am really going to miss you two."

"Me too. Niisan , promise you will visit us." Shuuichi hugged his brother. Kurama patted his brother.

"I will. I promise." Just then Hatanaka opened the door.

"Shuuichi ! Get away from those two. They are a bad influence on you. Don't ever talk to them again!" Shiori heart breaks at the accusation on her son.He had always been a good boy. But Kurama was not at all affected by the remark. As for Hiei.. well as always ' Baka Ningen.'

"But Touchan, Shuuichi niisan is the best niisan a guy could ever have.He is polite, kind and clever. He is the top student in Japan. How can he be a bad influence? "

"He is gay . Isn't that bad enough?"

"Honto?" Shuuichi looked at Kurama then at Hiei .Kurama nodded at him."Wow! I had always suspected." Both Hatanaka and Kurama stared at him.

"Nani?"

"Er..the fact that niisan never bothered about any girl , and given his bishounen look..."

"Shuuichi ! You get in the house this minute. I don't want you to linger with these guys anymore .They pollutes you mind!" Shuuichi walks back to the house sulking." And you ! I thought I told you never to step here ever again?"

"But they were just sending me home." Shiori tried to defend her son."And further more he is my son. Is it wrong for him to visit me?"

"Yes. He IS your son. Why didn't you teach him properly? To love a girl instead of a guy?" Shiori was hurt.

"Don't you blame Kassan for my behavior. She is not to be blamed. And don't you ever shout at her ever again. Or I swear I make you pay ningen." Death spelled in those green eyes which seen flickering shades of gold and Hatanaka was frighten. He never saw Kurama angry before and definitely not that angry.

"Kurama..." Even Shiori was shocked .She never knew that her sad was capable of such anger. Kurama looked away from Hatanaka and at his Kassan. " Don't. I am fine. Don't worry about me. Don't hurt anyone."

"But Kassan ... He..."

"Fox? Kassan is right. You can't hurt him. Koenma will sent us after you if you did." Kurama looked at Hiei than at Shiori. He relents.

"Gomen Kassan. But I can't stand him pushing the blame on you for my behavior.

"It's Okay." Kurama went forward to his Kassan hugged her one last time.

"Sayonara Kassan." Then he left with Hiei.

Hatanaka was still in shock when Shiori walked up to him.

"Anata? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Then he remembered."Shiori .. your son... his eyes...It wasn't Shuuichi's. It was devilish, I mean it was ..." Shiori was worried. Her husband was so closed to death. Kurama could have easily ended his life there and then. Though she didn't know how powerful her son was but if what legends she heard about Kurama, She knew. "It's okay now. He's gone." Shiori said sadly as she helped her husband back in.

At Genkai's . The gang was all at the temple. Waiting for the two.

"Hey ! Where did you go? "

"I want to settle the matter of school. Why?"

"Nothing thought that maybe we could help in your packing. What do you need to bring back to makai?"

"Nothing. I have all that I need in makai. I'll be leaving these here .Just in case I come back for a visit or short stay."

"When are you leaving?" Kurama thought for a while.

"Anytime. Maybe tomorrow. Hiei?"

"I don't mind. If you want to stay a while more. Mukuro haven't sent for me yet."

"Talking about Mukuro... Kurama , where will you be? At Yomi's or Mukuro's?"

"Wherever Hiei is."

"But you are Yomi's heir . You think he will allow you to stay at Mukuro's?"

"Then I quit as his heir."

"Good luck to you then. If anything copes up. Just send a note or messenger, then I will be in makai ASAP."

"Arigato . Yuusuke."

A week later

"So you decided t leave tonight?"

"Hai! Thought we had delay it long enough.We still have Yomi to deal with when we return to makai."

"Do you need us to go with you ? If we all went, he wouldn't be able to fight against all of us will he?"

"Maybe."

"Then it's decided then. We will all go to makai together."

In Makai, At Yomi's castle

"Kurama - Sama, Lord Yomi have been expecting you." said the servant as he lead the group in.

"Well? Kurama, I see that you brought your friends along. " He turned to Yuusuke. "It have been a long time . Yuusuke. What bring you all here?"

"Yomi, I want to quit as you heir." Kurama spoke calmly as he looked at Yomi .

"And what may the reason be?"

"Cause he and Hiei are now a couple. So he will be staying at Mukuro's with him. And if you tries to separate them, you will have to answer to us all."

"Oh? Is that so Kurama?" Yomi 'looked' at Kurama .

"Hai! So if you would allow me to quit then I will leave now." Yomi looked thoughtful for a while .

"What if I say that you can stay with Hiei , at Mukuro's and still be my heir and Hiei is welcome to stay here with you if he wishes."

"Nani?"

"Well, I had always known that this day will come." All of them was staring at Yomi. "No need to be shocked. Ever since I became blind, my sense increase. I can sense that the both of you cares for each other. Kurama was obvious. Hiei was well, difficult to sense but still at times it leaks." both Hiei and Kurama blushed. "I had always wonder when the two of you will make it together."

"So you and Mukuro both knew about how we feel even before I knew it?" Hiei was curious. He himself had took such a long time to figure it out. And both Yomi and Mukuro knew all along.

"I think so. Mukuro did said something like this to me before. " Yomi paused and thought for a while. " Oh ,I remembered . She said that maybe in the future, the makai will merge and all will be as one .As for us , we will be one big family. I didn't get what she meant then but when I saw you three . I realize what she meant."

"Three?" The three echoed.

"Yup .You three. Heir to 1/3 makai each. But you three wouldn't fight one another will you? The three of you had fought ankuko. Had endeavored all hardships together. And you three were as a team .So I realize that by choosing the three of you as heir, we are actually combing the three lands together."

"So you won't separate them?"

"No . Why should I?"

"Arigato, Yomi." With that they left the castle and went to Mukuro's . As expected after what the heard from Yomi, Mukuro's answer was similar to Yomi's. She accepted. With all fear for the safety of his friends gone, Yuusuke went back to ningenkai after a short visit to his father.

As for the two demon lovers. They were in Mukuro's castle in Hiei's room. Cuddled together in a blissful sleep.

Owari.

There finished. How what do you think? Comment? Good? bad?


End file.
